Thanks Dad Oh Crap
by MARVELousFairy01
Summary: Peter and Tony are asked by the gaurdians of the galaxy to helkp with a quest and on the job, Peter aka Spiderman accidentally calls Tony his Dad just before they split into groups and during that time Quill talks with Peter about the incident.


**Hello, this is my first avenger story so I hope it's good. I have recently gotten into Marvel and I freaken LOVE IT! and so I hope this is good and I hope you enjoy it. (I do not own Marvel)**

"Ok, so Peter'll come with me, Drax, Gamora and Groot. Rocket, you'll go with Mantis, Nebula and Steehead to the reactor chamber and try and shut it off before the alien thing comes got it?"

Tony and Peter were asked by the Gaurdians of the Galaxy to help them with a quest. They had to defeat this alien that had gone rogue and needed to get rid of it straight away; they had split up into two teams: Peter Quill, Peter Parker, Drax, Gamora and Groot and the second: Rocket , Mantis, Nebula and Tony. The first team were to stay behind and try to destroy the alien before it reaches the planets core where it recharges itseld everyday at noon and the second team had to go and destroy the reactor before it get's there.

"What? Why do I have to go with Steelhead, why can't I stay here and fight?" Rocket asked, annoyed, pointing jis gun in the air to show that he's ready to fight.

"Hey it's not like I don't want to go with you to racoon guy." Tony grumbled.

"I'm not a racoon steelhead."

"Ugh, It's ironman ok? Iron. Man. Do I have to write it out on a piece of paper and show you?" Rocket huffed.

"Whatever."

"I am Groot."

"Don't encourage him Groot. I know what he means."

"I am Groot." Rocket looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Who's side are you on? You know, it doesrn't matter just go with them." He huffed and turned to walk away, muttering. "Unbelievable, unbelievable."

Quill and the other Gaurdians of the Galaxy said good luck to eachother and drifted a little away to let Tony and Peter talk.

"Good Luck kid, don't get killed ok? Don't wanna have to tell your aunt and have to foll out paperw for the funeral ok?" Peter nodded. "And you know what you have to do?" Again Peter nodded.

"Y-yeah, I think so." Tony sniffed and nodded.

"Alright then, good luck." He said and patted Perer on the shoulder.

"Alright, thanks Dad." Peter stopped, dumbfounded. Did he just say that? Oh god he hoped not. He looked back up at Mr Stark's face and it was full of surprise. Oh shit, he did say that, he just called Tony Stark his Dad. Holy crap, holy crap. He could feel heat rising up in his face and he hoped to god that it hadn't turned red.

"I-uh-I mean, uhh thanks Mr Stark." He stuttered and hurried over to where the others were waiting.

He could not believe he just said that! He just seriously called THE Tony Stark his DAD! WWHHHYYY!

"Dude, I didn't know that he was your dad?" Quill whispered to him as he and the other started walking in the middle of the crater.

"He's not." He muttered, his face downcast and full of embarresment. Quill's face lit up as if a light bolt turned on in his head.

"Ohh, I see what just happened there." Peter sighed, hunching his shoulders even more. He slightly looked up to find Drax, Groot and Gamora who were looking but were now looking up at the sky as if they hd not been paying attention. He sighed as he walked over to the outskirt of the crater and looked up at the space, watching as a meteor fly past. It was silent for a while, except for the sound of the wind ruffling his hair and some of the dust of the planet. He zoned out, thinking. Why did he say that? Out of all the things he could've said to Mr Stark it just had to be that. He's never gonna be able to face Mr Stark again, I mean, sure he's said some embarrassing things before infront of his mentor accidently but this time it was the worst.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't here someone sneak up on him and when he felt a hand on his shoulder that made him jump out pf his skin.

"Woah, easy there kid. Just me" Quill smiled at him. Peter breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh, hey sorry about that."

"Nah, It's all good." He smiled and removed his hand from Peter's shoulder and stood next to him.

"Can I ask you something?" Peter nodded.

"Yeah?" He asked, uncertain but then regretted it instantly.

"So why did you say to steelhead 'Dad' if he's not your-you know Dad?" He asked, choosing each word carefully. Peter shrugged unclencging his head hands as he put them shamefully on his head.

"I-I don't know." He finally replied. " I don't know why I said that!"

"Hey, it's ok. It's not so much of a bad tjing you said that actually, I just wanter to know why. If it make syou feefeel anybetter, I think you're lucky you got to say that to him." Peter looked up at him confused. "What do you mean?" Quill sighed and looked down at his hands.

"My dad left me when I was little." He started. "Only just recently I met him again only to find out that he was a celestial." Peter raised an eyebrow at him.

"A what?"

"A celestial, a god or something."

"Woah, really? That's so cool- I mean-uhh" He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry." Quill chuckled.

"It's alright. It was pretty cool but then I found out that he was a jerk father." He chuckled slightly. "But that was alright becuase I had what you have now, I had a Dad and he was pretty darn awesome." Peter looked up at him, eyes widening.

"Y-you said 'had' What do you mean-?"

"He died by saving my life." He gulped and looked back at the ground.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's ok. Don't be. All I'm saying is that you're lucky that you got to call hihim that, I didn't really get the chance to say it to him. It wasn't until it was too late before he admitted that he saw me as his own son." Quill coughed and cleared his throat blinking back tears as he looked back up at the sky. "So, all i'm just saying is that, that it's alright you called him that-cool actually."

Peter did the same thing and suddenly all of the embarrassment he had felt a second ago had suddenly disappeared and was now replaced with a bit of happiness and a little bit of pride. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing he had called Me Stark 'Dad'

* * *

After the alien had come down to the planet and after they had battled it and defeated it withe the help of the others that had destroyed the reactor of the alien, they all met back up on the spaceship ready to go home.

Peter had pulled of his Spiderman mask and was sitting on one of the chairs, panting a little. He felt someone sitting next to uim and turned to look and find Mr Stark!

"H-hey mr stark." He said.

"Hey kid, just wanted to let you know you did good out there." He smiled

"Thanks."

"And about what happened before the battle-"

"I-I'm so sorry about that Mr Stark, I didn't mean forbit to hap-"

"It's ok, it's fine, son." He smirked and Peter looked at him in complete shock for a second before returning the smirk and said.

"Thanks Dad."

 **Hi guys hope you liked this chapter and everyone was mostly in character, but I hope you enjoyed it and please review. thank you.**

 **:)**


End file.
